


Bask in the Sun.

by jeonjunglebook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, But honestly that's just the reason they get together, Character Death, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjunglebook/pseuds/jeonjunglebook
Summary: He sees him again and he thinks that it will be okay. To bask in the sun a little, steal enough so no one will notice.





	

He met him when he was 15. Their timers went off and it was supposed to be beautiful. Instead all he got was a broken crown and a promise of defeat.  
It's okay he told himself. Tyrants don't love and they cannot be loved.

-

He sees him again and he thinks that it will be okay. To bask in the sun a little, steal enough so no one will notice.  
But they do. They remind him that he's a king. A selfish person and that he will end up destroying the light he sees.   
So he resigns himself to gazing at the stars for the rest of his life.

-

He couldn't avoid it forever. One day he is confronted and told that they were soulmates and that he needed to man up and love the sun.  
Tyrants cannot love but he pretends so that he will be in the sun for a little bit before he is discovered again. 

-

He is selfish and doesn't have a heart.  
That's what he is told anyways before the sun leaves and he is cold again.  
He knows. He knows he shouldn't have a heart. But he cries anyways and wants to disappear.   
He could even be a decent king and now not even the sun wants to shine on him.

-

He is forgiven but it's not the same.   
Glass is everywhere and if he breaks it he'll be cold. Just a reminder that he cannot be loved and he was stupid and a fool to think so. He is broke, so he loves just with the consequence of never being loved back.  
And he's okay with that.

-

He screwed up again. He must have. He has no idea what he did though because Shoyo -no- Hinata -no- the sun is apologizing and crying and oh no he made him cry again  
He curls up in a tight ball refusing to come out because he'll hurt the star again.   
The star is beginning him to listen. That “he'll never do that again it didn't mean anything I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry.”

-

He leaves. Saying that he needed to have some time and it was never anyone but his own fault. But of course that means it's just that I can't love you.   
He knows. He waits.

-

It's dark for a while.

-

The sun comes back and he knows what it's like to burn and he accepts it. He gives and gives and gives. He'll stay if you love him. He is okay with that and always will be because that's how it always has been.  
He thinks he's happy.

-

It's bright for longer.

-

Then it hurts. He is dying. Something hit him and he's dying.   
Hinata is crying.   
“Hey you're not allowed to go. Don't go I swear if you do. Don't fall alseep. Hey no come back.

I love you.”

-

He knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry it's short but it's my first fic and I wrote it on my phone... I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
